finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Character creation
Character creation is a recurring feature in the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI The 5 playable races are comprised of 16 character models for each race and applicable gender for a total of 128 character models. Each model can also be assigned the size of small, medium, or large for a total of 384 unique looks. There's quite a bit of freedom to choose whatever race best suits the players' personal tastes. While, the base stats vary for each race, most of the impact will be on the type equipment versus what job is chosen. Good equipment and player skill, as well as the Merit system, can overcome any racial shortcomings. The Character Creation Process In order to begin playing the game, players will have to create a new character. Creating a character consists of several steps, each allowing several options to customize gameplay experience. 1. Race → Gender (except Mithra and Galka) → 2. Face type → 3. Hair color → 4. Physical size (small, medium, large) → 5. Standard job → 6. Character name and world (server) → 7. Country (allegiance) After selecting "Create Character" from the top menu, the character creation screen will appear. The player must first sign up for a Content ID on the ''Final Fantasy XI top page to create an open account. Players may purchase up to 16 Content IDs (in other words, create up to 16 characters). If the player already has 16 characters, they will be unable to create additional characters. They must select "Delete Character" to create an empty space first. Simply deleting a character does not cancel a Content ID. To cancel a Content ID, players will need to use the "Cancel" option for Content IDs on the top page. After purchasing a Content ID to create the first character, there should be an open slot. Select the open slot with the pointer and press the |Enter| key to begin the character creation process. Race & Gender The world of Vana'diel is home to many different races. After beginning the game, the player will not be able allowed to switch races or genders. Gender, like physical size, is purely an aesthetic and personal choice; base stats will remain static in terms of gender and model size. ;Hume (Male/Female) :Possibly the most numerous of the five races. Humes have spread from Bastok to live all over Vana'diel. In comparison to the other races, Humes are characterized by having a fairly equal balance of abilities. Hume males begin with the Hume Tunic Set. Hume females begin with the Hume Vest Set. Humes starting in Bastok begin with the Bastokan Ring. ;Elvaan (Male/Female) :A tall, slender race famed for their swordsmanship, the Elvaan form the majority of the population of San d'Oria. Elvaan males begin play with the Elvaan Jerkin Set. Elvaan females begin play with the Elvaan Bodice Set. Elvaan starting in San d'Oria begin with a San d'Orian Ring. ;Tarutaru (Male/Female) :The Tarutaru form the majority of the population of Windurst and are known for their skill with magic. Although they outwardly resemble small children, their physical appearance belies their true age. Tarutaru characters begin with the Tarutaru Kaftan Set. Tarutaru starting in Windurst begin with a Windurstian Ring. ;Mithra :A race of catlike humanoids, the Mithra live in Windurst and its surrounding islands. They are characterized by their large ears, long tails, and superior agility. There are very few male Mithra, and only female Mithra venture out into the world. Mithra characters begin play with the Mithran Separates Set. Mithra starting in Windurst begin with a Windurstian Ring. ;Galka :The Galka are a physically imposing race, and are the minority population of Bastok. Characterized by their hulking frames, the Galka are renowned for their unsurpassed strength. The Galka reproduce through a form of reincarnation and hence have no specific gender, but are generally considered to be male. Galka begin with the Galkan Surcoat Set. Galka starting in Bastok begin with the Bastokan Ring. Face Type Each race allows the player to choose from eight different face types. Select a face type and press the |Enter| key to make the choice. Hair Color Players may select between two hair colors per face type. Character Models There are 128 playable Character Models. Physical Size After choosing the character's physical features, the player must select a body size of small, medium, or large. Body size, like gender, is purely an aesthetic and personal choice; base stats will remain static in terms of gender and model size. Main Job (Standard Job) Player must then must select a job for their character. Each job comes with a certain set of proficiencies that are collectively referred to as abilities. Players can select from six standard jobs when creating a character. The player can also change their job at anytime by going to their Mog House. The standard jobs are the six jobs that can be selected when beginning the game. Depending on the starting job, players also gain one free item or spell as a bonus. ;Warriors :Close-combat specialists capable of using a wide variety of weaponry. Have a high defense rating stemming from their ability to wear many types of armor. Poor at using magic. Begins with an Onion Sword. ;Monks :Martial artists whose bodies are deadly weapons. Can turn even the weakest of weapons into a destructive force. Begins with a White Belt. ;White Mages :Experts in white magic that specialize in healing and recovery spells. Weak in close combat, and prohibited from using bladed weapons. Begins with an Onion Rod and the Cure healing spell. ;Black Mages :Experts in black magic, specializing in offensive spells. Cannot use heavy armor that would compromise their ability to concentrate. Begins with the Stone attack spell and an Onion Staff. ;Red Mages :Capable of using both white and black magic; adept at swordsmanship. However, Red Mages take far longer to master powerful spells than White or Black Mages due to their broad range of abilities. Begins with an Onion Dagger and the Dia enfeebling spell. ;Thieves :Agile combat support specialists that excel at hindering enemies and stealing their items rather than attacking directly. Begins with the Onion Knife. Choosing a Name & World (server) Choosing a Name The name chosen must be between three and fifteen characters long. Press the |+| key to generate a random name for the character. Choosing a World (server) There is a limit to the number of people who can use one server (or world) at the same time. Because of this, identical worlds have been created on different servers to ensure that the maximum number of people can play. As of the March 8th 2007 update players are able to select the world that they wish to play on, this applies for each new character the player creates. After creating a character and logging into the game, players will be able to go adventuring with other player characters (or PCs) that exist in the same world. Allegiance Players will then be prompted to choose a nation in which they will begin their adventure. After deciding, the game will begin. ''Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy XV: Comrades Final Fantasy Agito'' Category:Recurring gameplay components